


我的魂中之魂

by REALJellyfish



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Cherik Oneshots, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, Holidays, Just Sappy, M/M, Sappy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish
Summary: 你在哪里都可能遇见你的灵魂伴侣——学校，办公室，街头，餐厅里，地铁上。Charles与Erik是在假期来临之前被刻印的。译者注：英文原标题Soul of my soul，应该引申自《圣经·创世纪》2:23，亚当说：这女子是我骨中的骨，肉中的肉。（This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh.）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	我的魂中之魂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soul of my soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074266) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> ike太太超可爱的一篇清水甜饼～从初遇到初吻超级纯情！还有女朋友帮我beta！

这个星期四早上是Charles数周以来最忙的时候。他做了好几台手术：连着三个气管插管，紧接着是中心线[1]放置和腹线[2]缝合。他刚刚摘下手套，传呼器又开始疯狂振动：“紧急呼叫，紧急呼叫，310号房间！”他只得再次动身，太阳穴突突直跳。  
搞定那个急救已经十一点半了，他又累又饿。医生休息室里的那台咖啡机昨晚刚刚坏掉，于是就连补充点咖啡因也成了奢望。距离午餐时间还有一整个小时，过量的冰水和浓茶不仅没什么饱腹感，还让他有点心悸。他步履蹒跚地走进他的小办公室里，试图专注于笔记而不是蠕动的内脏。  
说真的，他现在没有心情和他母亲聊天，尤其是在午饭前半小时的时候。他瞪着手机上显示的来电提醒，痛苦地接了电话，“你好？”  
“Charles，”她说，一如既往的敏锐和认真。她从来不开玩笑，至少没跟他开过。“你会带客人来圣诞聚餐吗？你一直没回我。”  
“我不去聚餐，”Charles有气无力地答道，捏了捏鼻梁。“我告诉过你了，我在上班。”  
一段长长的寂静。他想象着母亲后靠在椅子背上，眼睛闭着，一只手里还拿着酒杯，通过深呼吸来控制情绪。这场景在他的童年时期很常见。  
“你不能错过圣诞聚餐，”她的声音平稳得出奇。“每个人都要来。”  
“可是我必须得工作。”Charles撒了谎。实际上是他特别递交了二十五号的工作申请，但母亲不会知道的。“没人能替我，”他在她开口前赶紧说，“我跨年的时候可能会来。”  
“可能？”  
“时间表还没定。”  
“Charles。”她很不快，“我要你回家过圣诞节，不能讨价还价。Bracken参议员也会到，我已经告诉过他你在场了。他有个跟你差不多大的女儿，我想让你见见她。”  
又来了。Charles简直想挂电话。  
“不好意思，我可不想跟你那帮有钱朋友眉来眼去，妈妈。”他低吼道，完全压不住脾气。“我很忙，到时候会给你寄贺卡的。”  
“你不能——”  
办公室的门开了，Angel，那个护士长，从门缝里探出脑袋。“Xavier医生？”  
转了下椅子，Charles把手机从耳朵边拿开。“怎么了？”  
“从急诊室那边又来了新病人。”Angel搓着肩膀上的衣料。“462号房。”  
“好的，我马上过去。”他又大声对他母亲说，“我要走了。晚点再打给你。”  
没给她说话的时间，他直接挂了电话，把手机塞进白大褂的衣兜里，开始看他的患者清单，在纸张底部写上附注。现在还有最后一位病人，她的情况看起来不太复杂：Edie Lehnsherr，57岁，机动车事故导致的硬膜下血肿。根据早些时候的创伤记录来看，情况不是很严重。但他还没有详细读过她的扫描记录，在这之前，他一直在等着她被转移到这边的手术室里来。  
“462号房，是吗？”  
Angel点头，在Charles起身的时候赶紧把门打开。“他们五分钟之前接到了她。血压有点高，心脏收缩压是180s。他们在急诊室给了甘露醇。”  
“好的。”血压还得再降点，最好要到160以下。卷起单子塞到口袋里，Charles领头往办公室外大步走去。“她怎么样？”  
Angel急匆匆地跟上他。“挺好的，我觉得。她很清醒，认得了人也记得清事。就是语言有点问题，但急救人员说她还能和他们进行简单对话。”  
”不错。家庭情况？”  
“她的儿子已经在路上了，他说一个小时以内就能到。”  
Charles看了看表，现在是12：23。快到午餐时间了，但他觉得可以等到Lehnsherr女士的儿子过来之后再吃。他喜欢亲自迎接患者家属，亲口说明情况，努力让他们放轻松。  
462号房就在拐角处。他到地方的时候，护士们已经把所有东西都安置好了。Edie Lehnsherr安静地躺着，病床的前半部分稍稍折起，把她的头部和上肢固定在上斜位。她睁着眼睛，看着他走进来。这是个好兆头。  
“你好，”他温和地说，从门边的篮子里抽出一双手套。“Edie，对吗？我是今天重症监护室的医生。你感觉怎么样？”  
她花了很长的时间组织语言。Charles耐心地等待着，戴上手套，隔着一层薄膜握着听诊器让它暖和一点。最后，她嗫嚅道：“好。”  
“不错。”他露出了微笑，转头看向站在门边的那名护士。“Bobby，你负责这间吗？”  
Bobby点头。“这间和旁边那间。”  
“她刚进来那会儿精神状态怎么样？”Charles问，快速扫视了Edie一眼。她的车祸伤不是很严重——看起来没有骨折或撕裂伤，只在胳膊上有一些淤青。锁骨旁边的瘀伤发紫，应该是被安全带勒的。最大的创口在头部右侧，已经进行了简单的包扎。  
“神智方面，”Bobby回答，走到Charles身边。“她能说出自己的名字，知道自己在哪。我还没问过日期，但她听得懂问题。”  
“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”Charles俯身靠近Edie问道。  
她警觉地看着他，显然很疑惑。他又重复了一遍问题，她终于粗哑地开口：“Edie。Edie Lehnsherr。”  
“很好，”Charles告诉她。“Edie，你能告诉我你在哪吗？”  
“……医院。”  
“好极了。”Charles戴上听诊器，“我要听听你，好吗？来吧……”  
她的心率有一点快，应该是受伤和陌生环境导致的，严格地说并不是心动过速。这已经很好了，他们不想吓到她。她的血压，Charles看了一下监测器，还是有点高。  
“给她打针尼卡地平，”他对Bobby说。“血压要降到160以下。”  
“明白。”  
他又听了听她的肺音，很清。把听诊器摘下来挂到脖子上，他再次靠到床边。“Edie，你能举起右手吗？”  
她很轻松地办到了。他握住她的手说：“很好。现在捏捏我的手……好，很好。”稍后，她又依照指令抬起了右腿，右半边的传导路完好无损。  
左边就有点问题了。她的左手比右手虚弱得多，用力时只能让手指微微颤抖。他让她抬起左腿，她努力抬起了一英寸，很快又倒了下去。  
“没关系的。”他安慰道，语气平稳而镇定。“你做得很好。你知道你为什么在这儿吗，Edie？”  
缓缓地，她看着他，摇了摇头。  
“你刚刚遇到了车祸，”Charles告诉她。“头上流了点血，我们在神经科的重症监护病房照顾你，好吗？你的儿子在路上了，马上就到。他叫什么？”  
Edie想了一下，费劲吐字。“Erik。”  
“Erik。”Charles微笑。“很可爱。那么，Edie——”他抚上她的手，“——我们会好好治疗你的，好吗？你的工作要歇一阵了，明白吗？我马上就回来，Booby会替我看着你。”  
她疲惫地点了点头，眼神从他这边游移到Bobby的脸上。Charles最后轻轻拍拍她的手，朝门口走去。  
“尼卡地平，”Bobby重复，“还有别的吗？”  
“再来点甘露醇吧。”Charles说，“她能吞咽吗？”  
“不知道，语言治疗还没做呢。”  
“我回来就做。”如果她咽得下去，治疗将会容易得多。Charles在心里记了一笔。“给她儿子我的电话吧。”  
“好的。”  
拍拍Bobby的肩膀，他离开房间去护士站占了一台电脑，开始检查Edie的急诊病历，匆匆浏览上面的信息。记录显示，她开车经过十字路口的时候被一辆闯红灯的卡车追尾，一头撞到了街边的木栅栏上。她当时意识清醒，但出现了理解障碍和失语症。他们很快送她来了医院，扫描结果表明她的头部出现了小而危险的一块血肿。  
Charles打开CT成像图开始研究。它的确不是很严重，只局限在右脑很小的一块区域里。Charles以前见过好多更糟的呢。依照放射科医生所说，中线只有两毫米的移位，没有必要立刻进行紧急手术。尽管如此，Charles还是准备再咨询一下其他的神经外科医生，一起来一次彻底的评估。  
刚刚看完，他的手机又响了。他把它从胸前口袋里掏出来，“你好？”  
“嗨，”Bobby的声音，“462号患者的儿子在这儿。Erik Lehnsherr，他想找你说话。”  
“好，”Charles回复，从椅子上起身。“我马上过去。”  
关掉电脑，他把手机塞回兜里，走回452号。靠近房间的时候，他的内脏奇怪地绞紧了，就好像是什么人把手伸进他的胃里翻个底朝天一样。他不得不停下，揉了揉肚子。怎么会这样？是因为饿过头了吗？好几个小时他都没吃东西了，只有浓茶里的咖啡因……  
在他想明白之前，Bobby就撩开门帘招呼他进来。“这是Xavier医生，”他对屋里的人介绍道，那应该是Erik Lehnsherr。“他会回答你的问题。”  
Charles踏进门槛，顷刻之间，他的内脏又纽绞起来。不疼，只是不舒服，他忍着不适重新扬起笑脸。  
“你们好。”他说，打量着屋里的两位客人：一个有着一头棕色卷发的黑皮肤女人，还有一个瘦高个男人，穿着皱巴巴的西装，看起来就像刚刚狂奔过五层楼还没喘过气来似的。Charles迎上男人的目光伸出手。“你一定是Erik了。我是Xa——”  
Erik的手握住他的。世界停摆了。  
Charles看过一些关于相容性的文献，在医学院上学的时候也有所涉及，甚至还让他有了进入相关领域研究的想法。完美的生物相容性——一种出自本能、完美无瑕的匹配机制，显示出同种生物之间互利共存的倾向，他的旧生理书上是这么说的。灵魂伴侣，这是门外汉的叫法。Charles曾一度觉得这个词过于浪漫单纯，但这一刻就是这么简单。他们的手指相碰，毫无疑问，感觉像光和热，就像回到了家。  
一阵电流从Erik指尖直蹿上Charles的手臂。准确来说，不是刺痛，只是震动过他的四肢百骸。“噢。”Charles说，两人都不约而同后退半步。  
“Erik！”Erik旁边的那个女人抓住他的胳膊稳住他。他们的握手被打断了，Charles踉踉跄跄地后退。他撞到墙边的水槽上，头晕目眩。  
“这他妈是什么情况？”女人质问。  
Charles瞪着Erik看，Erik也瞪着他。他俩都说不出话。  
Bobby刚从门厅过来，他犹豫地靠近Charles，手不确定地搭到Charles的肩上。“医生？”  
“我想，”Charles抖着说，又停下了。他不知道怎么描述刚刚的事。整个世界都感受到那次握手的震撼了吗，还是只有他一个人而已？  
不，不只是他——Erik看起来就跟Charles一样震惊。他脸色苍白，眼睛睁得大大的，胸膛随着呼吸剧烈起伏。  
“那个是……”他的朋友迟缓地开口。  
Charles甩甩脑袋努力保持清醒。他找回了自己的声音。“我觉得Erik和我被刻印了。”  
房间陷入了冗长的寂静。Bobby吸了口气，说：“好吧。操。我们应该——我不知道——要我给你拿把椅子吗？”  
Charles深深吸气。呼出。来回做了两遍，才跟Erik说：“我们需要谈谈。”  
Erik点头，脸上的神色还是呆呆的。他亦步亦趋地跟着Charles，又停下了，快速看了病床一眼。“我母亲……”  
噢，他们不能就这么离开。Erik来到这儿是有原因的，而且Charles是，重要甚至是最重要的，Edie的主治医生。  
“呃，对，好的。我是——”Charles咽了口唾沫，试着集中精力在Erik的同伴身上，而不是一直对着Erik瞧。“我是Xavier医生，”他对她说。经过了刚才的突发情况，他不太敢伸出手来。“你是她的家人吗？”  
“我是Magda，”她说，余惊未散。“我是他们的朋友。”  
“很高兴见到你。”Charles习惯性说道。他转过身面对床上的Edie，她的眼睛现在闭得紧紧的。过会儿他还得叫醒她，评估她的精神状况。  
他有点心不在焉。Erik像块强力磁石一样吸走了他的全部注意力，不可抗拒，不容忽视。灵魂伴侣。几率有多大？在这儿？几率有多大？  
“如果你需要出去一会儿，我可以跟他们说的。”Bobby小心翼翼地提议。  
Charles努力把他的思绪拽回来，放到该放的地方。“不用，我——”他摇摇头看向Erik。“我很抱歉。这——这不是你现在该担心的问题。你是为你母亲来的，当然。”  
Erik的脑子像一阵剧烈碰撞的旋风：对他母亲身体状况的恐惧与担忧，对Charles、对他灵魂伴侣的震惊、疑惑和难以置信。它已经让Charles的脑袋也跟着疼了起来。  
然后，是令人印象深刻的自控能力，Erik把关于灵魂伴侣和刻印的所有心思全都装箱打包，纹丝不漏地收好。作为一个读心者，Charles知道对大多数人来说把感觉和印象完全摒弃有多难，但Erik做起来轻而易举。  
“她怎么样？”他问，走到Edie身边。  
把他自己一团乱麻的情绪撇走，Charles来到床的另一边。“你听到了多少？”  
“只知道她遇到了车祸。”Erik的手紧攥着床沿的栏杆，指关节用力到发白。“一起肇事逃逸。”  
“就像你看到的那样，她有一些擦伤和瘀痕，”Charles告诉他，“但没有骨折，很幸运。急诊室那边把她送过来是因为她有硬膜下血肿，一种头部伤。她现在左半边身体运动困难，说话也有点问题。现在血肿不是很大，但还是需要严肃处理。我们准备先给她止血，再试着消除周边组织水肿。”  
他无视了自己想把Erik拽出房间拖进办公室里的欲望。他想马上知道关于Erik的所有事，在相遇的那一刹那，他们两个的生活就已经无可逆转地交织到一起了。他们需要时间好好谈一谈。他们需要时间理清楚刚刚发生了什么，对他们来说意味着什么。  
但Charles是个医生，他还在工作。他无法想象他的世界里突然加入了一个灵魂伴侣。上帝啊。  
Erik的喉结上下滚动了一下。“她会好起来吗？”  
Charles清清嗓子。“现在还不知道。接下来的48个小时是决定性的，就像我之前所说，我们会努力把神经元损伤减到最轻，让她稳定下来。在这儿，我给你看看扫描成像。”  
他走到房间角落里的电脑前，在扫描仪上刷了一下自己的ID，然后登录进入病人档案。他打开今早的CT扫描图，稍微往后退了一步，让Erik和Magda也能看到电脑屏幕。“这是之前他们给她做的CT扫描。看到这个点了吗?”他用手指绕着它转。“血肿。它位于她的右侧脑区，这就是她左边身体受到影响的原因——神经元向上传递的时候会交叉过来。白色周围那些较浅的灰色——是因为伤口而肿胀的区域。它压迫了大脑，导致了现在她所出现的症状。”  
Erik站到Charles旁边，抱起双臂看着图片。“它有多糟？”他的声音里透着掩饰不住的恐惧。“我的意思是，它看起来没有很大。”  
“确实比较小。”Charles同意，“但这并不意味着它不会加重。目前为止，我认为还没有严重到需要急救的地步，不过我等下会叫神经外科医生过来看看，然后再把结论告诉你们。”  
“所以下一步计划是什么？”Magda问道。  
她也走过来站到Erik身边，肩膀紧紧挨着他的。Charles没办法把目光从他们贴在一起的手臂上收回来，好奇他俩是不是有什么特殊关系。但她刚刚说了她只是个朋友，不是吗？  
他在心里给了他自己一下。这不是重点。“计划是，”他语气微微加重，“先密切观察她的身体状态。我们会监视她的血压，努力给她消肿。过会儿还有一场微创手术，但我会让神经外科医生主刀。现在，我们要做的只有等待。”  
Erik叹了口气。“好的。我们可以留在这里吗？陪着她？”  
Charles点头。“当然。Bobby——”他伸手示意，“是你们的护士，他会照顾好她的。他能解答你们的大部分疑问，如果你们还需要别的，可以让他打给我。”  
Bobby小小地行了个礼。“随时恭候。”  
Magda走到Edie的病床旁边。“她就这么睡着没问题吗？我们需要让她一直清醒吗？”  
“她休息一会儿没关系的。”Charles回答。他跟着走过去，清楚地感觉到Erik的视线黏在他的后背上。“只要我们能叫醒她就可以了。我们必须要隔段时间检查一次，以防万一。”他俯下身轻轻摇了摇Edie的肩膀，她很快醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。“嗨，”他微笑道。“我是Xavier医生，如果你不记得了的话。你感觉怎么样？”  
Edie警觉地眨眨眼。“好。头有点疼。”  
Charles看向Bobby。“给她点芬太尼止痛。”  
“好的。”  
回到Edie面前，他捏了捏她的肩膀：“你的儿子和你的朋友Magda在这儿。我会让他们陪着你，怎么样？你需要的时候我会回来的。休息一下，好吗？”  
她点点头。Magda抓起她的手，温柔地笑着说：“嗨，是我。”  
Charles转身，踌躇了一会儿。Erik正在看着他，目光摇摆不定。他们之间的距离被未说出口的问题压得沉甸甸的，但这不是提问的好时机。对Erik来说，照顾他的母亲才是当下最要紧的事。  
经过他身边的时候，Charles从口袋里掏出一张名片递给Erik。他们手指相触的时候，又是一阵刺激从Charles的手臂流过。“我知道你现在想和你的母亲待在一起，但如果你准备好了，给我打个电话就行。我的轮班七点结束，在这之前会一直待在医院里。”  
Erik点点头，盯着卡片看了好一会儿，才把它塞进上衣口袋。他的眼神苍白而好奇，扫过Charles的脸庞。在他的注视下，查尔斯不自在地绷直了身子，把肩膀往后挺了挺。为了避免被Erik看出他的局促不安，他也反过来观察Erik，注意到男人刚硬的下巴，干净、笔直的鼻子，嘴唇那讨人喜欢的弧度，以及在灯光的衬托下显出淡淡姜黄色的胡茬。他看上去和Charles差不多大，也许大一两岁。他比Charles高四五英寸，身材瘦长结实。毫无疑问，他是个英俊的男人。他脸上的神色冷酷又敏锐，自信且坚决。  
Charles很好奇Erik会怎么看他。  
“我会打给你的。”Erik最后说。“我想先跟我母亲说会儿话，但显然，我们也需要聊聊。”  
“好。”  
他们都犹豫了，不知道怎么结束这次对话。最终，Charles笨拙地擦过Erik的衣角溜出门外，心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳动。  
刚刚走出Erik的视线范围，他就不得不靠住墙，双手撑在膝盖上微微颤抖。刚刚那十五分钟让他感觉好像有一记重拳打到他的肚子上。  
这是刚才发生的吗？他和他病人的儿子被刻印了？他真的遇到他的灵魂伴侣了吗？  
Bobby出现在他面前，眼睛睁得大大的。“天哪，我不敢相信发生了什么。你还好吗？”  
Charles挥挥手让他走开。“我很好。”他的声音听着很奇怪，有点紧绷。“就是有点晕。不用担心我。”  
“你确定吗？我是说，刚才——”Bobby手舞足蹈。“你刚刚遇到了你的灵魂伴侣。就好像，操！”  
Charles上气不接下气地笑了。“我知道。”随手往后梳了梳头发，他把重心移到墙边，又开始笑，声线颤抖。“老天啊，我知道。但受到影响的不只是我，对不对？”  
“呃，是啊。”Bobby摇摇脑袋。“我看过好几次了，你知道的。我两个好朋友就在我跟前来了电。但感觉只是——看起来只是出乎意料。你没预料到这个，我猜，但这就跟八点档肥皂剧里的那些狗屎剧情似的。我的意思是，你是他妈妈的医生。”  
“我很清楚这情况有多诡异。”Charles挖苦地说，揉揉眼睛试着站起来。“老天。我今早起床的时候可没想过会发生这个。”  
他一个人从被窝里爬出来，孤零零的，然后现在，七个小时之后，他有了个他妈的灵魂伴侣。一个相容性搭档。一个刻印。  
出于莫名的原因，现在他脑子里唯一的想法就是：Raven不会相信这个的。  
“你要……”Bobby停了一下，抓了抓头发。“你要不要我跟其他护士说说，让他们暂时别去打扰你？”  
Charles摇摇头。“不，别告诉他们。我不是——”他不太高兴。“我想清净会儿，好吗？”  
流言蜚语会在医院里不胫而走。说不定到了明天早上，整个医院就会知道重症病房的一个医生在值班的时候跟他病人的儿子刻印上了。但那是明天早上的问题，现在他自己都是乱麻一团；他最不想的就是被人问东问西或是加以祝贺。他甚至不知道是不是有被祝贺的理由。  
Bobby点头。“可以。当然啦。”  
Charles用手掌压了会儿眼睛，然后叹了口气。“我要吃午饭了，如果……如果Lehnsherr先生要找我的话，打给我。”  
“我会的。”  
Charles用力拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢谢你，”他感激地说。他知道Bobby能保守秘密,至少能保守到Charles整理好思绪为止。  
去楼梯的路上，他经过462号房间，但是玻璃门是关着的，窗帘也是拉着的。查尔斯在门口犹豫了一会儿，想用他的心灵感应去看看Erik是不是在那里，看看Erik有没有准备好。但……不，得让Erik自己来找他才行。推他一把会罔顾他的意愿，这很自私。  
Charles双手揣进白大褂的衣袋里，转身朝楼下的食堂走去。  
*  
他的母亲一整天都半梦半醒。Erik在小小的病房里来回踱步，试图消耗掉一些能量，让他没力气再焦躁不安。以前遇到这种情况时，他都会跑上几圈，把负面情绪远远甩在后头，但现在他根本不敢离开医院。他不在的时候出了什么事怎么办？他将永远无法原谅自己。  
“我会没事的，”她有几次跟他这么说，“别太担心。”  
“我没有在担心。”他说，想让她感觉好点儿。但他们两个都知道对方在撒谎。  
Magda一直待在他母亲的床边，偶尔跟她聊聊天，努力吸引她的注意力让她保持清醒。谢天谢地有Magda在，Erik想，看着她讲了个长长的笑话逗得Edie笑了起来。Erik一直是个很烂的陪护。  
而且，他现在还有点分心。今早的记忆在他脑海里回放了一遍又一遍，如同卡在一条音轨上的CD一样：他的手与Xavier医生的手相触的那一刻，光芒点亮了他的全身，整个世界都绕着他飞转一周排列重组。  
几个小时之后，他还是无法相信刚刚发生了什么。他，Erik Lehnsherr，被刻印了。他无情、冷漠、不近人情、反社会——每一点都让他离刻印远了几分。传统观点认为，那些脾气随和、善于忍耐，待人友善的人更容易找到匹配的伴侣。传统观点还认为，像Erik这样敏锐、谨慎、多刺的人，找到一个完美适合他和他所有缺点的伴侣的机会要小得多。  
然后，嗯。  
他在房间里转了有几万圈了——从门口到电脑，沿着墙走到窗户，从一边窗户走到另一边，然后走到床边再去到门口——最后他母亲突然开口叫道：“Erik。”  
他赶紧跑到她身边，紧紧握住她伸出来的手。“怎么了，妈妈？”  
她用一种熟悉的、严厉的目光看着他——当她认为他太固执、对自己不利时，她总是用这种目光看着他。“别再走来走去了，”她粗声说。“你晃得我头晕。”  
Erik叹气，满心失望。“抱歉。”  
“也别再磨磨唧唧的，”她补充。“去啊。”  
“去哪？”Erik用大拇指摩挲她的指关节。“我跟Moira说了我有急事，她给我放了一天假。”  
他的母亲看起来恨铁不成钢，眉头紧锁。“你知道我不是那个意思。”Erik想张嘴反驳，她打断了他。“去找那个可爱的小医生。我知道你想跟他说话。”  
“我没有，”Erik撒谎。“我要在这儿，我要陪着你。”  
“Erik。”她捏了一下她的手，嘴角上扬。“我记得我和你父亲刚被刻印的时候是什么感觉。我知道你现在感觉也一样。走吧，我会好起来的。Magda和护士都在这儿呢。”  
Erik还是站在原地，皱着眉毛。“妈妈，我……我真应该留在这儿，万一你需要什么东西或者——”或者出了什么事。但他几乎都不敢这么想，更别提说出来了。  
他的母亲发出一声叹息。她和Magda交换了一个眼神，然后Magda说：“Erik，走吧。反正你也不能干什么。说实在的，你还让我们压力巨大。而且……”她脸色放缓。“你刚刚被刻印，Erik。没人会因为你花上几个小时处理这个而责怪你。”  
即使很不愿意离开他母亲的身边，他仍然不能无视拿出Xavier医生的名片打给他的冲动。他们有那么多事情要谈，那么多事情需要弄明白。但是，他仍然停顿了一会儿，观察Magda的神色。虽然他们的感情多年以前就已经结束了，但想到他们中的一个被刻印这种事，仍然感觉很……不舒服。他们分手之后后的好几个晚上，他都躺在床上，辗转反侧，难受地想象着Magda和可能跟她刻印的那个人。但令他欣慰的是，她的表情毫不尴尬，也没有任何嫉妒甚至不安的迹象。  
她是个比他更好的人。他苦涩地想，他早就该知道的。  
“好吧，”他说，又捏了捏他母亲的手。“我马上回来。有事记得叫我，好吗？”  
Magda点头。“肯定的。”  
Erik不情不愿地踏出病房，关上推拉门。刚到走廊里，他就拿出手机和Xavier医生的名片。输入号码只花了几秒钟，但Erik又犹豫了很久，大拇指在那个绿色的按键上方游离，心脏砰砰撞击着肋骨。  
你在等什么？他低声咆哮。一个他妈的邀请函？  
他拨通了电话。  
对方很快接了起来，太快了，就像他等了很久一样。“你好？”  
他应该就是等了很久，Erik想。  
“嗨，”他生硬地说，担心自己会不会太过无礼，他清了清嗓子又重复了一遍：“你好。我是Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“噢，当然。我……”  
有一个小小的停顿。他听起来很紧张，Erik放松了一点。好吧，至少他们两个一样。  
“你母亲怎么样？”他最后说。  
“挺好的，我觉得。反正没有更差。”  
“那就够了。我今天下午晚点再下去看看她。神外的医生过来了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“那我等下再找找她。”  
“谢了。”  
又是一个长长的、痛苦的停顿。Erik抓心挠肝想说些什么，但他的脑子却一直在毫无意义地原地打转。一时间，他希望自己有看过几本傻瓜言情杂志，它们在他公寓旁边报刊亭的书架上经久不衰。也许他应该记一记浪漫爱情剧中的对白，他和Magda总喜欢拿那些无脑喜剧里关于灵魂伴侣的情节开玩笑。这些电影很蠢，但它们可能会教他现在该怎么和这个可能是他灵魂伴侣的男人聊天。  
Xavier医生轻咳一声。“呃，你想……你想喝点咖啡吗？”  
“正有此意。”  
“医生休息室里的咖啡比食堂里的好多了。我下去接你上来，怎么样？”  
“可以啊。”  
“好极了。我几分钟后到。”  
结束通话，Erik把手机收回口袋，又做了几次深呼吸。没什么可担心的，也没什么可怕的，他对自己说。他是个他妈的警察——比这更糟的情况多了去了。他会和Xavier医生好好聊聊，他会知道这个人想要什么，他们会达成某种协议，仅此而已。简单明了。  
时下有一句流行话：灵魂伴侣从不简单。Erik把它赶出自己的脑子。  
Xavier医生像他所承诺的那样马上出现在了他的面前。他从员工专用通道里出来，环视一周，发现了走廊里的Erik。他走过来的时候，Erik傻愣愣地站在原地，企图用一脸不高兴掩饰自己的紧张。  
Xavier医生来到了离他一臂远的地方。他面带微笑，看起来很轻松。Erik想知道他的冷静是不是装出来的。  
“我们……？”Xavier医生问道。  
Erik点头。他们并肩走向楼梯口，Xavier医生刷了一下ID卡，拉开门示意Erik先进去。  
“所以，”Xavier医生在他们一起回去的路上说，“Lehnsherr先生……我可以叫你Erik吗？”  
“可以。”Erik觉得拘泥于形式只会让情况更尴尬。“直接叫Erik就好。”  
“那就Erik。”Xavier医生领着他穿过一楼的门，接着走下一条狭窄的走廊。“方便的话，叫我Charles吧。”  
“没问题。”  
去到休息室的路程很短。值得庆幸的是，房间是空的——Erik现在最不想要的就是一个观众。Charles绕过那些迷宫般的桌子椅子，走到角落里的咖啡机旁边。“你想要哪种咖啡？”他问，从架子上抽出来一个纸杯。“要加糖吗？奶油呢？”  
“黑咖吧。”  
Charles挑起一边眉弓。“你比我厉害。”  
Erik耸耸肩。“上大学的时候习惯了。”  
“哦？哪个大学？”  
“纽约大学。”  
“啊，就在这条街上。我以前读的是哥伦比亚大学。”Charles把纸杯放到壶嘴底下接着。“你从纽约来吗？”  
“我在皇后区长大。”  
“哇哦。听你的口音——德国人？”  
Erik眨眼。“大部分人认不出来。”  
“我作弊了。”Erik疑惑地看着他，Charles解释道，“你的姓，很容易让我联系到。”  
“噢。”Erik接过咖啡，注视着蒸汽从杯口袅袅升起。“你是英国人吗？”  
“听起来很像，对不对？”Charles又给自己接了一杯。“我母亲是伦敦人，我在那里出生。十二岁搬来纽约的时候，我的口音已经定型了。它消过一点，但我在哈佛住了一阵之后又变成了——按我妹妹的话说就是：烦人的老古董。”  
他“烦人的老古董”式的口音，让Erik想到那些私校男孩。他们在意大利的乡间别墅里消磨假期，父母有钱到不可思议。而且Charles看起来就像个私校男孩——如果刮干净胡茬再把那些零星的白发染黑的话，他看起来只有二十岁。  
老天啊，Erik想，他跟一个孩子刻印上了。  
Charles哼了一声。“很难说。”  
然后他僵住了。  
“什么？”Erik问，双眼紧紧盯着Charles。  
Charles把咖啡放到最近的桌子上。“请先落座。在谈其他事情之前，我们必须要先把这个说清楚。”  
他们面对面坐下，Erik细致地观察Charles的神色。他抿着嘴唇，眼角紧绷。Erik曾在审讯室与无数人对质，他知道一个人想隐藏些什么东西的样子。  
“我是个变种人。”Charles小心翼翼地说。“一个读心者。Omega级。”  
Erik睁大了眼睛，Charles急急忙忙补充道：“很多人都对此感到不舒服。如果你也是其中之一——”  
“我不是。”Erik差点大笑出声，他怎么会跟那些人一样呢？“我只是有点惊讶。Omega级？这真的是……”他打住了，佩服地摇着头。内心深处，他也有点释然——和他刻印的是一个变种人，如果是个普通人的话他真不知道该怎么办了。他以前从来没有认真考虑过这个问题，但现在这个可能性已经不复存在，再也不用想着怎么解决它，他真的很高兴。  
Charles试探性地笑了一下：“谢谢你，大部分人并不是这个反应。”  
“大部分人都是白痴。”Erik说。  
Charles笑出声来，眼睛闪闪发亮。Erik惊讶地发现这种声音是多么可爱和迷人，他通常不是会对什么东西感到“可爱”和“迷人”的那种人。  
话说回来，仅仅几个小时之前他还觉得他不是会有灵魂伴侣的那种人。但事实摆在这里。  
“大部分人都是，”Charles幽默地赞同他，“我很高兴你不是。”  
Erik咧嘴一笑。“我也是变种人。”  
“我知道。”面对Erik探询的目光，Charles解释道，“我能辨认出变种人。他们的精神不太一样，比较……明亮，我觉得。但只是浮于表面，要想知道他们的能力是什么，还得再往里面细看。”  
“磁控者。”过了几分钟，Erik改口，“我经常这么告诉别人，让他们更容易理解。准确点说，我能控制磁场。”  
他举起一只手，用能力抓住Charles胸前口袋里的金属夹，把笔拽了出来。当那支笔悬浮在他们之间的时候，他密切观察着查尔斯的表情，寻找不安或紧张的迹象。但Charles脸上是全然的喜悦和惊奇，他的眼睛睁得大大的，盯着那支浮动的笔。Erik胆子也大了起来，从Charles白大褂的侧边口袋里掏出了几枚硬币和手机，还从翻领上解下了医院的徽章。  
“不可思议，”Charles大声说，看着那些杂物围成一个圈绕着他们的桌子旋转。“你做得很好，很多磁控者只能同时移动两三个小东西。”  
“我知道，”Erik说，有点儿洋洋得意。他让它们一个个落回Charles张开的掌心。  
“太赞了。”Charles边说边把他的徽章别回到翻领上。他一边把硬币分类，一边补充道:“我敢打赌你在聚会上肯定很吸人眼球。”  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“我从来不去聚会。”  
“哦？那你周五晚上都在做什么？”  
“工作。”Erik答道。每一个星期五——每一天——他都会再所有人走后留下来加班。他喜欢深夜空荡荡的办公室，很安静，没人打打闹闹，也没人会拿蠢问题让他分心。  
Charles呷了口咖啡，越过杯子看他。“你是做什么的？”  
“我是纽约警署的警察。变种人犯罪部。”  
Charles感兴趣地扬起眉毛。“喔，这很新鲜。你知道的，我在这儿见过各种职业的人，但从来没见过警察，更别说变种人犯罪部的了！”  
“它其实是个新的科室，三年前刚刚成立。”  
“你一直想当个警察吗？”  
Erik点点头，把咖啡举到唇边，希望借此鼓励Charles转移到下一个话题上。但过了很长一段时间，Erik意识到Charles正期待地看着他，等着他展开讲讲。他的脸颊微微发热，低头盯着自己的咖啡，咕哝道:“我不是非常……善于谈论自己。我一直过得很私人。”  
“没关系。”Charles的声音温和而善解人意，熟练地缓解了他的紧张情绪。Erik猜想Charles经常用这种声音跟暴躁的病人讲话。  
“我并不是一直都想当医生，”查尔斯继续说，用大拇指抹了抹杯盖上的咖啡渣。“事实上，我曾经想当一名大学教授，教遗传学、生物化学，或是一些关于变种人的学科——我那段时间喜欢研究变种人的历史和政治。但在我十三岁的时候，我父亲染上了肺炎——不是长期的那种，但仍然让他在医院躺了很长时间。陪护他的那一整个月里，我发现我对医学产生了兴趣，决定以后要当个医生。”他苦笑了一下，“也许等我退休了，我还是可以当教授的。这样我就能在两个我最喜欢的岗位工作了。”  
“你一开始就想在这儿吗？”Erik问，环视了一圈整个房间。“重症监护室？”  
“没有，并不是。实际上，我一开始在急诊室工作，但后来我被调来了这里。”Charles耸肩，“我还挺爱它的。”  
“那就好。”  
“说到……”Charles犹豫了一会儿，抿了下嘴巴，鼓足勇气接着说：“说到爱，我觉得我们应该好好谈谈，我们想从我们的……我们的纽带里得到什么。”  
刻印不是任何东西的保障。它并不会保障一段友谊，一段感情，一段婚姻，甚至是一辈子幸福的结合。它只表明二人之间有这些关系的潜在可能性，剩下的就要靠灵魂伴侣自己决定了。  
Erik不知道他在期待什么。这一切发生得太快，他现在全无头绪。但他们两个今天必须要把思路整理清楚，Erik不想再忍下去了。  
“我不想要任何东西。”Erik说，“我不是传统主义者。我不觉得必须要承诺什么。”  
“我也是。”Charles认真观察了Erik一番，叹了口气。“我能问问你和Magda的事吗？你们……”  
“在约会吗？”Erik摇头。“我们在一起过，但那都是好几年之前了。现在我跟她没什么特殊关系。”他看了一眼Charles光秃秃的无名指，“你呢？”  
“没结过婚，而且我最后一段感情一年之前就结束了。”  
Charles好像Erik的翻版。匹配机制经常导致尴尬的局面：被刻印的一个人正处在一段关系中，或者更糟——两个人都在跟别人纠缠不清。Erik一点也不想参与此类破事。  
“你对男人感兴趣吗？”Charles问。“我是双性恋。”  
又是一阵如释重负，Erik点点头。“我也是。”他通常更偏好女性，但大学时期也交往过好几个男孩。毫无疑问Charles正对Erik的口味：深色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，比他矮，经常面带笑容，还有傲人的工作能力。如果他们在酒吧相遇，陌生人Charles肯定也会抓住Erik的眼球。  
Erik想知道他是不是Charles偏好的类型。  
“嗯……”Charles手指摩挲着下唇，“你对恋爱感觉如何？我的意思是，你想要吗？”  
他想要吗？和Magda分手之后，Erik对约会这件事已经厌倦了。一半是因为他还对Magda余情未了，一半是因为他自己也越来越忙。他不觉得过去的四年有什么不对，如果他想做爱，随便去酒吧找个人就是。如果他想要陪伴——经过慎重选择的那种——他会去找Magda，或是和警局里的同事出去玩。他喜欢一个人生活，只能依靠自己，只用担心自己。把另一个人卷入生活圈这个想法让他有些难受。  
但是……他也不得不承认他很好奇。他做不到割舍这个可能性。  
“我不知道。”他实话实说。  
Charles气声笑了一下。“我也是，我从来没想过会被刻印，你知道的。我只是幻想过，但当它真的发生了……”  
“是啊。”  
“而且，”Charles飞快地说，“我不想强制你做任何事，我只是……我只是想给你提供——一个机会。你可以自己选择接不接受，如果你想的话，我也不会拦着你离开。”  
灵魂伴侣也会分开，即使是看起来很亲密、难舍难分的那些。Erik在工作中看到过很多负面例子。刻印不具有法律约束力：在一些罕见情况下，双方或他们中的任何一方会直接无视刻印，继续原来的生活。有些人这么做是为了维持现有的感情，有些人这么做是因为他们对感情毫无兴趣，有些人这么做是出于其他更私人的原因。无论如何，这是有先例的。  
但Erik不想离开，至少现在还不想。刻印并不是每天都会来个新的，大部分人一辈子都没被刻印过一次。  
“我想试试。”他说。  
Charles立刻报以灿烂的笑容。“我很开心，真的很开心。我——”  
“在我们更进一步之前，”Erik打断他，“你要知道你面对的是一个什么样的人。”他放下咖啡，手肘撑着桌面。“我基本上一整天都在工作，早上六点钟就去上班，晚上七八点还回不来。我不喜欢度假，不喜欢逛街，也不喜欢任何社交活动。”  
Charles有点困窘。“我相信我们也能找到别的事干，两个人就够了。”  
“我也不好相处，”Erik继续，眉头紧锁。“我很固执，脾气不好。我讨厌闲聊，讨厌无能，讨厌谎言，讨厌狭隘。我讨厌什么东西的时候，不会羞于让当事人知道。我不是个好人。”  
“为什么，Erik，”Charles笑着问。“你在试着让我跟你分手吗？”  
Erik脸颊发烫。“我只想让你有个心理准备。”  
查尔斯咧嘴一笑，身体前倾。“好吧，公平起见，让我也跟你介绍一下我自己。我工作时间也很长，通常是十二个小时小时轮一班。我也不喜欢度假，尽管那主要是因为我没什么地方可去，也没什么人愿意陪我去。我会参加社交活动，但你没有要跟我一起来的义务。大部分时间，我一个人缩在家里读书也很开心。如果你也喜欢这样的话，我很乐意跟你一起。”  
“至于我的个人缺点，”他开始用用指尖写写画画，“我很专横，好管闲事。我总是怀疑别人，尽管也经常被事实打脸。我是我知道的最傲慢的家伙，我控制欲超强。”他笑了。“不管怎样，我妹妹就是这么说的，而且她通常是对的。所以，”他朝Erik扬起头。“我们都已经摊牌了。你觉得如何？”  
Erik发现他的诚实迷人得要命，但又觉得现在就承认这一点为时过早，所以他只是点点头。“我认为我们可以选择一些折衷方案。”  
查尔斯温和地笑着。“我也这么认为。”  
*  
和你的灵魂伴侣约会，Charles很快发现，跟和其他人约会都不一样。每一次互动、每一分每一秒背后都有某种秘而不宣的连结。Charles不清楚这到底属于生物联系还是心理暗示，他们两个长期以来对相容性的渴求是否促成了更深一层的刻印？不管怎样，他很享受他们对彼此和二人之间的关系缓慢而随心所欲的探索。更棒的是，Erik看起来也很享受这样的生活节奏。  
他们抽出时间在一起喝咖啡，吃午餐。而且，当然啦，每次Erik过来探视母亲，他们都会在医院碰面。  
即使没有硬性规定，为预防道德问题起见，Charles还是给Edie换了一名主治医生。尽管他和Erik还没有结婚，刻印依旧是个麻烦事。Charles还是希望Edie得到最好的治疗，所以他把她转给了他的同事Theresa Pryde，他跟Erik说过她是个好医生。  
“你还会去看她吗？”Erik皱着眉头问。  
“不是正式的那种，”Charles回答。他们在Erik办公楼的一条隐蔽的走廊上喝咖啡，Charles带来了Erik最喜欢的那种，顺便告诉他转移看护的事。“我会去看她，只是不参与治疗了。但她情况不错，你知道的。”  
“她能在二十四号之前出院么？”  
“有可能，”Charles含糊其辞，“她在好转中——意识清醒，吃喝也没问题。而且，上次我去看她的时候。她的血压很稳定，伤口也在愈合中。但我还是不能确定她的出院日期。”  
Erik眉头的皱痕更深了。有一会儿，他只是来回摩挲他的咖啡杯盖子，然后叹了口气，垂下脑袋：“我们从来没错过过光明节。从我小时候开始，我们每年都要在她皇后区的房子里聚餐。”  
Charles伸出手，轻轻搭在Erik的手臂上。一如既往，这点小小的肢体接触仍然带来了一阵愉悦的火花。这是他们刻印的表现形式之一，随着时间的推移，两个人都开始渐渐熟悉它。他希望借此能安慰到Erik。  
“好消息是，”Charles轻柔地说，“她在好转。可能二十四号还不行，但新年的时候肯定就能出院了。她还要做一些康复训练，但不会花很长时间，我猜。”  
Erik又叹了口气。“是啊。”拿空着的那只手往后梳了梳头发，他后靠在窗户上问：“如果二十四号还在医院里的话，我们可以把光明节餐食带给她吗？”  
“你最好去问问护士，他们比我更了解探视须知。但他们应该是不会允许明火出现在病房里的。”  
“显而易见。”Erik同意。“我和Magda想想办法。”  
Charles微笑。“我相信你们会过个好节。”  
他们安静了一会儿，然后Erik开口，“你有什么假期计划吗？”  
工作，睡觉，喝很多酒，Charles心想。“没什么，我母亲准备像往常一样开个大派对，但我们的关系不是很好，我不准备去。”  
“你要和我们一起吗？”Erik低头看着他，问道。听起来更像是一个命令而不是邀请，实际上，Erik的每一个问句听起来都更像是要求，大概是出于职业原因。  
Charles犹豫了。“我不喜欢打扰别人。”  
他得到了一声轻哼。“别傻了。我妈妈喜欢你，Magda也是。如果我不带你去的话，她们会骂死我的。”  
“你呢？”Charles抚上Erik的手腕，他俩都因此愉悦地颤抖。“你不介意吗？”  
Erik沉默了很久，思考着。这正是Charles喜欢Erik的一点：他总是会花时间给出坦诚的回答，觉得没必要顾及任何人的感受。受够了一个只在乎面子的家庭之后，查尔斯更喜欢坦率，尽管这可能不够圆滑。  
此外，在过去的一周左右的时间里，Erik已经表明了自己非常注重隐私，很不喜欢让别人进入他的个人生活。邀请Charles，一个才跟他认识了一个多星期的人，参加对他和他的家人非常重要的宗教庆典，可能与他的大部分习惯背道而驰，也难怪他会犹豫。  
Erik得出结论，“不。我想让你来。”  
Charles很开心。“那我肯定会去的。你要先教教我注意事项，怎么穿怎么做事怎么说话那些。我不太了解光明节。”  
“你是……”Erik看他。“基督徒吗？你的家里人是吗？”  
“不，我不是，”查尔斯回答，想到这里就觉得很好笑。“我是个无神论者，我母亲假装自己是圣公会教徒，我妹妹装都懒得装。我的继父对宗教一点也不感兴趣，我一直怀疑我的继兄是恶魔的化身。所以我家里没有基督徒，一个都没有。”  
Erik笑出声来——一种真正的、畅快的大笑声。Charles也跟着他笑起来。  
“一个无神论者，”Erik低声喃喃，“妈妈会吓坏的。”  
Charles被他的话刺到了。“你觉得你母亲……”他不知道怎么问下去。  
Erik摇摇头。“我在开玩笑。我刚才说妈妈喜欢你，是认真的。但我也知道她一直想让我跟个犹太男孩或女孩在一起，而你……”  
“显然不是，”Charles干涩地说。他想了很久，想到他从来不是个虔诚的教徒，当年他母亲硬拉着他去教堂做礼拜的时候也没信过。不信教从来没有困扰过他，但如果这困扰到了Erik呢？  
“我希望你不会介意，”他说，皱着眉毛。“如果它对你很重要的话……”  
“‘做个犹太人’对我很重要，”Erik打断他，“我并不是强制你改变信仰什么的，除非你自己想。只要你尊重我的习俗，我就不会介意。”  
“肯定会的。”  
Erik点头。“那问题就解决了。”  
Charles从Erik的手腕上收回手。两个人都如释重负。  
“过会儿见？”  
Erik又点点头。“等我下班之后。”  
*  
平安夜和圣诞节期间，Erik通常在工作。但今年光明节刚好碰到十二月二十四号，他和大部分人一起从周五开始放了假。星期六早上，他按时起床，像往常一样长跑，回家洗了个澡穿好衣服，然后去商店购物。  
整条街都堵得水泄不通，店铺里更是如此。但是Erik仍然设法在一个小时以内买齐了全部东西，主要是通过一脸凶相还有灵活挤过人群的能力，甚至比平常更像个不讲道理的混蛋。当他到达医院时，才刚刚下午两点，离日落还有很长一段时间。  
他进来的时候，他妈妈不在病房里。他四处寻找护士，却发现Charles正倚在护士站旁，皱着眉头看着手里的一叠文件。他看着Charles咬着嘴唇，眼睛来回扫视着第一页，然后从胸前的口袋里拿出一支笔(Erik很熟悉这支笔，自打他们第一次见面以来，Charles已经用了好几次了)，草草写下什么东西。Erik不禁注意到Charles的手是多么平稳，前臂上还点缀着一点可爱的雀斑。他现在没有穿他的白大褂，那件短袖T恤把他的手臂完美地展示了出来。  
Erik不知道是因为刻印还是他自己的缘故，Charles总是能轻而易举地吸走他的注意力。但这不要紧——每一次Charles触碰他，他都觉得有一股暖流在皮肤之下涌动。这段时间，他老是会想……一些他平常不会想象的东西。不只是性，还有跟他靠在一起度过慵懒的周五夜晚，每天早上都在他身旁醒来，和他同居……他想知道这是什么感觉。  
内心深处，有一部分的他被吓了一跳。才刚刚认识Charles两个星期，他就开始想着跟他同居了？跟Magda共度良宵之前，他俩谈了整整三个月的柏拉图恋爱。他他妈的有什么毛病？  
这是个反问句，真的——他知道他出了什么毛病。这就是刻印之后会发生的事——你开始想象你们住在一起会是什么样子，因为结合已成定局。你开始试着让这个完完全全的陌生人融入你的生活，因为这就是灵魂伴侣的意义所在：长期的伴侣，永远的伴侣。  
至少，这是它过去代表的意思。现代社会对刻印的定义更为宽泛，如今，人们有了更多的选择。  
尽管如此，试图把Charles变成Erik生活的一部分几乎是源自根深蒂固的本能。毕竟，灵魂伴侣的效力仍然不可忽视、无可否认。如果Charles真是他的命中注定，那么他有理由相信他们之间的感情会有结果。  
Erik发现，和Charles分享人生没有那么让他难以接受。比他能想到的任何人都好得多。  
“嗨，警探！”  
Erik回头看见Bobby就站在他身后。  
“来找你妈妈？”护士问。Erik点头，他接着说：“她在做物理复健，我们让她出去走走。马上就回来了。”  
“我知道了。”  
“她做得不错。”Bobby翘起大拇指，“Pryde医生说她大概明天就能从重症病房搬出来，取决于七楼还有没有空床位。搬出去之后，离出院的日子也不远了。”  
“很好。”也许他们还来得及在家度过余下的假期。他知道他母亲会很高兴。  
“与此同时……”Bobby狡猾地看着他笑。“你是来看Xavier医生的？”  
Erik翻了个白眼。为什么医院里的每一个人对他俩这么好奇？“跟你没关系。”他嘟囔。  
“Xavier医生！”Bobby大叫，夸张地挥着手。  
走廊对面，Charles抬起头，看到Erik的时候露出了温暖的笑容。Erik得注意不能在他面前对那个多管闲事的男孩发火。  
“我在这儿。”Charles说，打量了Erik一眼。“你看起来很暖和。”  
“外面气温很低。”Erik注意到了Charles胳膊上起的鸡皮疙瘩。“里面也很冷。”  
“我今天早上脱了外套做手术，忘记穿回来了。”Charles说，有点儿不好意思。“没事的，有个护士马上可能要来找我。你在找你母亲吗？”  
“Bobby跟我说她在复健。”  
“是啊，她就在这一带散步，我早些时候还见到她了。”Charles伸长了脖子瞅Erik手里的购物袋，“闻起来好香啊，里面是什么？”  
Erik抬起左手的那个。“油炸面团。我母亲以前都是自己做的，但今年我们不得不拿超市里买的应付过去。”  
“另一个袋子呢？”Charles问。  
“光明节蜡烛灯，电动的。”Erik扮了个鬼脸，“医院里不能烧蜡烛，只能拿这个代替。”  
“我看出来了。”Charles微笑。“我七点下班，如果可以的话，我到时候过去。”  
Erik点点头。“五点半左右安息日结束后，我们会先点灯祈祷，之后才开始吃节日餐。你赶得及的。”  
Charles使劲闻了闻空气，一脸陶醉。“听起来很棒，我迫不及待了。”  
一个护士从走廊尽头探出头来。“Xavier医生？我们在等你。”  
“马上过去！”Charles又赶紧对Erik说，“我得去缝个腹线（同[2]）。过会儿见？”  
“好啊。”  
Charles拍拍他的肩膀，即使隔着好几层衣服，Erik的胳膊上还是被激起了愉悦的战栗。“别把我忘了！”  
Erik控制不住笑容。“我们不会的。”  
*  
剩下的时间过得很慢。Charles很早就写完了值班记录，又去他的病人那边转了一圈。时针缓慢指向7的时候，他又忙着做文书证明。写完之后，他也不能马上走开——他还得给值夜班的程医生交代点东西，总结一天的工作。  
他又花时间脱掉了他的工作装，换上体面的长裤和带纽扣的衬衫。他很高兴今天早上带了一套换洗的衣服；Erik今早的衣着很正式，他肯定不愿意看到Charles穿得太随便。他努力用手指把头发梳整齐，抓起他放在工作柜里的包，朝四楼跑去。  
房门紧锁，但他抬手敲门的时候，它应声而开。Charles有点拘谨地推门进去。  
Edie正坐在床上，腿上放着一本小小的祷告书。Magda和Erik把椅子拉到床的旁边，正在和她聊天。Erik之前提到的光明节蜡烛灯被放在门边的一个小桌子上。  
“嗨，”Charles犹豫地说，“希望我没有太迟……？”  
“没有，没有，进来就是。”Edie赶紧说，招呼他过来。她眼睛闪闪发亮，脸颊微微发红，看起来比一开始的时候好多了。  
“我们给你留了点油炸面团，”Magda顽皮地笑道，“你再迟一点，就什么都没得吃了。”  
“谢谢你。”  
Erik起身朝他招手。“进来吧，我让护士给我们加了把椅子。”  
他抓住Charles的胳膊肘，把他拉到他们身边。和往常一样，他的触摸既温暖又刺激。Charles不得不控制住突然产生的荒谬的、想要把视线移开的冲动，脸红得像个害羞的小学生。  
“我带了——”Charles掂了掂手里的包。“我在网上查了查光明节的资料，有人说要带点跟钱相关的礼物，还有人说其他类型的也可以，我不确定……”  
“你带的什么都是最好的。”Erik说。  
Magda咧嘴一笑。“你竟然会专门去查我们的习俗。”她对Erik扬了扬眉毛，“他是个长期伴侣，Erik。”  
Erik脸也红了。“过来吧，”他催促道，“过来坐下，我给你拿点吃的。”  
Charles坐到了Magda的旁边，她转头问他：“工作怎么样？”  
“长，”他承认。“累。今天每个人都不在工作状态。”即使重症病房在节假日也人满为患，医院的总人流量还是会少很多。平安夜让每个人都效率低下，昏昏欲睡。  
“你明天还要上班吗？”Erik问，他回来了，拿着一盘撒着糖霜的酥皮点心。  
“谢谢。”Charles接过盘子，“是的，明天还有工作。”  
“你明天也得上班吗？”Edie问。  
“没有，我只是想去。我没有其他计划。”  
“那你现在有了，”Magda说，面带微笑。“你明天晚上再过来吧，陪着他。”  
Charles眨眨眼，有点惊讶。他从没想过这种事。“那个，我觉得，我……”  
他突然被自己生活的巨大变化所震惊。就在几周前，他圣诞节的唯一计划就是工作一整天，然后回家喝几杯，看几部伤感的圣诞电影，倒头就睡。Raven和Irene在洛杉矶度假，Charles的朋友们都有自己的家庭，他也不想参加母亲的圣诞派对。可能会有点孤单，是的，但这和他去年的圣诞节并没有什么不同。他已经习惯了。  
现在他在平安夜，也是光明节的一个晚上，和他的新朋友们，还有他的灵魂伴侣Erik共坐在一起。也许“灵魂伴侣”是一个过于老套、过于浪漫的词，但查尔斯已经学会喜欢它的发音。  
“Charles？”Erik捏捏他的肩膀。  
Charles快速眨眨眼，抬头看他。“抱歉，我只是……刚刚在想，很高兴认识你。”他看向Magda还有Edie，“我也很高兴认识你们。你们让我的生活好玩了很多。”  
Edie给了他一个温暖的笑容，让他胸腔抽紧。“你嘴巴真甜，亲爱的。”  
“说到甜，”Magda指指Charles的盘子，“尝尝这个！”  
“没有妈妈做的好吃，”Erik说，“但也说得过去。”  
“别听他的。”Edie说，摇摇头。  
查尔斯笑着拿起一块点心，咬了一口。一股甜香在他的舌面上蔓延开来，他惊讶地睁大眼睛，三个人都笑了。  
“这里，”Charles刚咽下去，Erik就说。“你沾到了一点……”他的大拇指擦过Charles的唇角，两人眼神相交，他的动作突然放慢了，犹疑起来。“一点糖。”  
这个动作如此老套，Charles应该笑，但他没有。相反，他觉得嘴巴有点干，心跳加速。他和Erik只是对视着，两人都犹豫着要不要继续，他们都知道接下来会发生什么。  
“Erik。”Magda说。  
他们迅速错开视线。尴尬之余，Charles盯着膝盖上的盘子，心跳加速。在Erik的母亲、还有他的前女友面前，像那样和他调情——如果那能被称为调情的话——Charles感到非常羞耻，即使是Erik先挑起的。  
“怎么了？”Erik问，听起来很不爽。  
“你能给我们倒杯水吗？”Magda问。“从公共饮水机那里？”  
“现在？”  
“是的，让Charles跟你一起去。”  
她和Erik交换了个眼色，然后他起身示意Charles跟上，嘴里咕哝道：“马上回来。”Charles把盘子递给Magda，跟他一起走了出去。  
“休息区有水，”Charles说，他们走出病房，门在身后合上。“是免费的。”  
“那里有人吗？”  
“呃——现在应该没有。”  
“很好。”  
Charles领着他穿过走廊，拿ID卡刷开门，有点想笑。就像他说的那样，休息区空无一人，桌子上堆着大批小山似的零食，大概是拿来慰劳医务人员的。  
“冰箱里有水——”  
“Charles，你对我们两个怎么想？”Erik问。  
Charles停下了，身体有点僵。“什么？”  
“我的意思是，刻印起作用了吗，你觉得？”  
“我觉得……”Charles咽了口口水，想知道他准备要干什么。“现在就下结论还太早了，我们在一起的时间连一个月都还没到呢。”  
“但是你……喜欢它吗？”Erik犹豫了，一反常态地有点害羞。然后他继续，“你喜欢我吗？”  
Charles差点笑出声。这难道不够明显吗？“是的，我喜欢你，非常喜欢。”  
Erik点头，深呼吸。“我知道这可能很——突然——但是……”  
Charles的心脏砰砰跳动。很长一段时间，他们俩谁都没说话。  
“我能亲你吗？”Erik最后说。  
Charles长吁一口气，释然地笑了。“你为什么会这么问？”  
“我觉得不确定。”Erik承认，他听起来有点喘不过气似的。他们还没接过吻呢。  
“当然可以。”Charles说，绕过桌子来到他跟前。他微微踮起脚尖，双臂抱住Erik的脖子。Erik搂着他的腰，把他拉得近一点的时候，他感到很满足。  
Charles盯着Erik的嘴唇看，然后看向他的眼睛。“是什么让你想这么问？”  
“我想这么问很久了。”Erik说，“而且，”他补充道，靠的更近了，呼吸的气流让Charles的脸颊发痒。“你的嘴角还有糖粒呢。”  
这不是Charles听过的最烂的情话。然而不知为何，它还是把他迷住了。他笑着贴上Erik的嘴唇，这是他有生以来最甜蜜、最热烈，也是最可爱的吻。  
第二个甚至更好。  
-fin-

[1]:原文是central line，直译为为中心线。学术全称是central venous catheter，意为可以插入人体大静脉里用于特殊情况给药的一种导管。后面Edie的中线移位是脑组织偏离中线，还是蛮严重的……  
[2]:原文是a-line，应该是abdominal line的缩写。


End file.
